Tartarus
The Fist of Rukt is the personal weapon of the Brute Chieftain, Tartarus. It not only serves as an excellent melee weapon, but can alter gravity to move objects and living beings around. It is passed down from generations to generations in his family, by killing the current chieftain in a battle. It is believed to be the most powerful Gravity Hammer in existence, however you cannot pick up the Fist of Rukt. The Great Journey in Halo 2 is the only level in the halo trilogy in which Tartarus uses his Fist of Rukt. Trivia *Tartarus only sees in-game combat in the level Great Journey as an enemy and always apart from that, leaves before combat begins. *Tartarus only appears in-game in Halo 2. *On the level Great Journey, Tartarus' gold shoulder guard will be different depending on what the difficulty setting being played on. For example, on Easy, his shoulder guard is just a shield while on Legendary difficulty, it has twin swords and an Elite's skull. *Tartarus was the proper Underworld in Greek mythology comparable to our Hell, and was where Zeus imprisoned the Titans. *Tartarus uses his personal Gravity Hammer and an advanced Invincibility. *In Greek mythology Tartarus is a location in the deepest part of the underworld where the worst criminals were sent. *In Roman mythology, Tartarus is a location sinners were sent, very similar to Greek mythology. It was incredibly well guarded, having triple walls, a river of flame surrounding it, and a Hydra ensuring no sinner would escape. *Tartarus previously encountered Avery Johnson on Harvest and later on the Tiara. *When in combat with the Arbiter, Tartarus will strike a fellow Brute with his hammer if the Brute gets in his way. *It is possible that Tartarus was originally a Brute Captain, as in Contact Harvest he wears red armor and holds the position of security officer. Incidentally, a red armored variation of the Brute Captain was cut from Halo 3. *"Certainly if God did not hold back from punishing the angels that sinned but throwing them into Tartarus, delivering them into pits of dense darkness to be reserved for judgment." Some translations replace "Hell" with "Tartarus". *Occasionally, when playing in Halo 3's campaign cooperative, the Brutes you fight will shout at Arbiter: "Tartarus's murderer!" *In Halo 3 Grunt soldiers might yell: "If he can kill Tartarus, he can kill me!" at the Arbiter. *In Halo: Contact Harvest, Tartarus received Maccabeus's helmet, but in Halo 2, he doesn't have a helmet. Plus, his armor was supposedly gold. However, he seems to have kept his left shoulder pauldron, which is visible in game. *He is the only Brute to have had his name said in-game, and the first Brute in the franchise to be given a name. He is also the first Brute ever seen in-game. *During the fight with him in Halo 2, if you use a flaw in level design to get a Banshee into the control room, you can ram him off the edge, and he screams as if dead, but will respawn almost instantly, usually on the middle tier. *If you are to try to kill him with an Energy Sword, it will not drain any energy from his shields. *Tartarus cannot be pushed off the edge. When he is, he yells as if he died, but will levitate back up. *There is a glitch where Tartarus makes himself jump of the edge. He will simply die and the end cutscene will play. Production Notes Tartarus is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in Halo 2. The Tartarus Model in Halo 2 was designed by Marcus R. Lehto. Tartarus appears or is mentioned in the following Halo products: *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo 2'' **The Heretic **Cairo Station **The Arbiter **The Oracle **Sacred Icon **Quarantine Zone **Gravemind **Uprising **The Great Journey Bungie Studios produced 8-inch Tartarus Action Figures in series 3 of their Halo 2 line. Sources Related Links Category:Brutes (Characters) it:Tartarus